pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1936
The year 1936 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 9 See also Events ; January * 22 - In France , the government of Pierre Laval fall. ; February * 6 - In Garmisch-Partenkirchen Winter Olympics opened by Adolf Hitler . * 8 - In Hungary , the leader of the Hungarian Communist Party Mátyás Rákosi sentenced to life imprisonment. * 8 - India is Jawaharlal Nehru was elected President of the Indian Congress Party. * 8 - Pope Pius XI grants resignation on health grounds to the archbishop of Utrecht John Jansen , and appointed Auxiliary Bishop John de Jong as his successor. ; March * 7 - In Brussels is the Catholic Flemish People's Party founded. Alfons Verbist is president. * 7 - Germany occupied, in violation of the Treaty of Locarno , the Rhineland . ; April * 1 - In Austria leads Kurt Schuschnigg the military service. * 5 - In Belgium adopted a new distribution of seats based on the census of 1930. Here are 96 of the 202 deputies from Flanders , 76 in Wallonia and 30, including 6 Flemings, Brussels . The Flemings will so in the future with 102 to 100 seats in the majority in the Belgian parliament. ; May * 10 - In Spain, Manuel Azana was elected president. * 24 - In all Dutch Roman Catholic churches is a monitory read the bishops in which membership of the NSB is forbidden for Catholics. ; June * 16 - In Nijmegen, the Waal Bridge , longest arch bridge voltage in Europe, opened by Queen Wilhelmina . * 27 - The Committee of Vigilance of anti-Nazi intellectuals, officially established in Amsterdam. The signatories of the manifesto are among others: Titus Brandsma ,Simon Vestdijk and Menno ter Braak . ; August * 1 - Adolf Hitler opens the 1936 Summer Olympics in Berlin. * 2 - Sylvère Maes wins for the first time the Tour de France . * 5 - Ioannis Metaxas sends the Greek parliament home and declares himself dictator . * 10 - The Dutch sailor Daan Kagchelland wins Olympic gold in the O-Jolle . * 15 - The SS association Lebensborn opens first home "Hochland" to Steinhöring in Ebersberg in Upper Bavaria . It provides shelter and care to "Germanic-German" unmarried mothers also provided the biological father of the baby is purity. * 19 - In Granada , the poet and playwright Federico García Lorca murdered by fascists. * 24 - Queen Wilhelmina received in her palace, the newly appointed Governor General of the Dutch East Indies Alidius Warmoldus Lambertus Tjarda of Stark Stachouwer . * 24 - Former Russian leader Grigory Zinoviev was sentenced to death and executed the next day. ; September * 18 - The engagement of Princess Juliana with the German Prince Bernhard zur Lippe-Biesterfeld publication. ; October * 1 - Francisco Franco is installed in Burgos as Head of State of Spain. * 12 - In the London district of Mile End Road keep Blackshirts of Oswald Mosley an anti-Semitic march. ; November * 3 - Franklin Delano Roosevelt is re-elected with a large majority as president of the United States. * 13 - As the first non-American airline inaugurates the KLM scheduled service with the DC3 Dakota at Le Bourget Airport , Paris. * 23 - In America, the first issue of Life , a weekly photo reportages from around the world. ; December * 8 - Signature of a political agreement between the Catholic Flemish People's Party (CDV) and the Flemish National Union (VNV). CDV signed Alfons Verbist , Gaston Eyskens and Edgard De Bruyne . The VNV signed Henri Elias , Henri Borginon and Paul Romsée . * 10 - The British King Edward VIII resigned in connection with his forthcoming marriage. His younger brother succeeded him as George VI . 1936 will go down in history as the British Epiphany Year. * 16 - Dutchman Peter Debye receives the Nobel Prize in Chemistry and American Eugene O'Neill gets the Nobel Prize for Literature . * 20 - In Madrid , the Belgian ambassador Jacques De Borchgrave killed. ; without date * Start of construction of the " New Amsterdam "for Holland America Line . * Eysink Amersfoort builds on the occasion of the 50th anniversary a 125-cc engine: the Jubilee. * First camera from Olympus Corporation : the Semi-Olympus . Music Pop Music Singles released *Good Liquor Gonna Carry Me Down Big Bill Broonzy Classical Music Premieres * January 11 : Christian Sindings Symphony no. 4 and Sex sange club med til thickened av Nordahl Grieg * January 12 : Kurt Atterbergs Piano Concerto * January 15 : Benjamin Britten takes the soundtrack for Night Mail on * June 23 : Frank Bridges Dauwfee from the hourglass suite * November 14 : Albert Roussel opera Le Testament de la aunt Caroline * November 20 : Ture Rangströms Symphony No. 4. * December 12 : Albert Roussel Rhapsody flamande Literature * The American writer Eugene O'Neill receives the Nobel Prize for Literature * Three months before his death, published Jan Jacob Slauerhoff his latest collection of poems A fairly watery grave * Hendrik Marsman wrote his poem Memories of Holland * Simon Vestdijk's novel Mr. Visser's descent into hell is published * Erich Kästner publishes Der Zauberlehrling * Jan Duyvendak writes Hanging Tripod Art * Horses (1936) John Rädecker , as Van Abbemuseum , Eindhoven Architecture * Villa, Haren (1936) Kuiler & Drewes * House, Tilburg (1936)Henry Wijdeveld Born ; January * 2 - Roger Miller , American singer (deceased in 1992 ) * 2 - Johan Stollz , Flemish singer * 3 - Louis De Clerck , Belgian athlete * 6 - Anton Allemann , Swiss footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 12 - Émile Lahoud , Lebanese president * 13 - Brian Barry , British political philosopher (deceased in 2009 ) * 16 - Charles corver , Dutch football referee * 19 - Jannie van Eyck Vos , Dutch athlete * 21 - Snooks Eaglin , American blues musician (deceased in 2009 ) * 22 - Alan Heeger , American chemist, physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 23 - Horst Mahler , German jurist * 26 - Paula Rego , British painter * 26 - José Yudica , Argentinian footballer and coach * 27 - Samuel Ting , Chinese-American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 28 - Alan Alda , US actor * 30 - Can Bartu , Turkish football and basketball ; February * 2 - Tony Ryan , Irish entrepreneur and philanthropist (deceased in 2007 ) * 4 - Joel S. Engel , American electrical engineer * 6 - Wies Andersen , Flemish actor, director, television presenter * 7 - Luis Santibáñez , Chilean soccer (deceased in 2008 ) * 9 - Georg Maximilian Sterzinsky , German cardinal and archbishop (deceased in 2011 ) * 9 - Clive Swift , British actor * 10 - Sigi Wolf , Surinamese theologian and Surinamist (deceased in 2008 ) * 11 - Burt Reynolds , American actor * 12 - Fang Lizhi , Chinese physicist and dissident (deceased in 2012 ) * 18 - Jean M. Auel , American writer * 18 - Joseph Vengloš , Slovak footballer and football coach * 19 - Fons Fraeters , Flemish linguistic (deceased in 2009 ) * 23 - Harry McGurk , Scottish psychologist (deceased in 1998 ) * 24 - Jan van Haasteren , Dutch cartoonist * 24 - Lance Reventlow , American race car driver (deceased in 1972 ) * 27 - Roger Mahony , archbishop and cardinal American ; March * 1 - Karel Eykman , Dutch writer * 1 - Helmut Kuhnert , German and East German speed skater * 1 - Willy Soemita , Surinamese politician * 3 - Ibrahim Hussein , Malaysian artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 5 - Canaan Banana , Zimbabwean politician (deceased in 2003 ) * 5 - Dean Stockwell , American actor * 6 - Marion Barry , American mayor of Washington DC (deceased in 2014 ) * 6 - Sylvia Robinson , American singer, music producer and entrepreneur (deceased in 2011 ) * 6 - Bram Stemerdink , Dutch politician ( PvdA ) * 7 - Georges Perec , French author (deceased in 1982 ) * 8 - Vic Nees , Belgian composer (deceased in 2013 ) * 8 - Janusz Zakrzeński , Polish theater and film actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 9 - Cees van Oyen , Dutch (voice) actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 10 - Sepp Blatter , Swiss president of world football federation FIFA * 11 - Omar Oreste Corbatta , Argentine footballer (deceased in 1991 ) * 16 - Peter Brusse , Dutch journalist and writer * 16 - Thelma Hopkins , British athlete * 16 - Fred Neil , American folk singer and composer * 18 - Frederik Willem de Klerk , the last (white) President of South Africa under the apartheid regime * 19 - Ursula Andress , Swedish actress * 21 - Betty Curtis , Italian singer (Roberta Corti, deceased 2006 ) * 22 - Roger Whittaker , British singer * 23 - Bruce Kessler , American race car driver * 28 - Mario Vargas Llosa , Peruvian novelist * 29 - Richard Bennett , British composer and pianist * 30 - Hans Magne Græsvold , Norwegian composer and flutist * 30 - James Knol , Fries writer ; April * 4 - Joos Somers , Belgian politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 6 - Edgardo Storni , Argentine Archbishop (deceased 2012 ) * 7 - Luis Beltran , Philippine journalist (deceased in 1994 ) * 9 - Ghassan Kanafani , Palestinian writer and playwright (deceased in 1972 ) * 12 - Frankétienne , Haitian writer, artist and politician * 12 - Charles Napier , American actor (deceased in 2011 ) * 15 - Raymond Poulidor , French cyclist * 16 - Saban Bajramovic , Serbian gypsy legend (deceased in 2008 ) * 19 - Wilfried Martens , Flemish politician (Prime Minister of Belgium from 1979 to 1981 and from 1981 to 1992) (deceased in 2013 ) * 22 - Glen Campbell , American country singer * 23 - Etienne Elias , Flemish painter (deceased in 2007 ) * 23 - Roy Orbison , American singer (deceased in 1988 ) * 24 - Jill Ireland , British actress (deceased in 1990 ) * 25 - Henck Arron , Surinamese politician (deceased in 2000 ) * 25 - Leonel Sanchez , Chilean footballer * 28 - Tariq Aziz , Iraqi politician * 28 - Patrick d'Udekem d'Acoz , Belgian aristocrat, politician and father of the Belgian Princess Mathilde (deceased 2008 ) * 29 - Zubin Mehta , Indian conductor ; May * 2 - Engelbert Humperdinck , British singer * 4 - Nelly Frijda , Dutch actress * 8 - Héctor Núñez , Uruguayan footballer and football coach (deceased in 2011 ) * 9 - Albert Finney , British actor * 9 - Glenda Jackson , British actress and politician * 14 - Bobby Darin , American singer (deceased in 1973 ) * 16 - Henk Pleket , Dutch singer (deceased in 2011 ) * 17 - Dennis Hopper , American actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 17 - Herman Verbeek , Dutch priest and politician * 19 - Andrei Kvašňák , Slovak footballer (deceased in 2007 ) * 25 - Hans Croon , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 1985 ) * 25 - Tom T. Hall , American singer, songwriter and author * 26 - Franz Magnis-Suseno , German-Indonesian philosopher and anthropologist * 27 - Louis Gossett Jr. , American actor * 30 - Keir Dullea , American actor * 30 - Andy Tielman , Dutch singer and guitarist (deceased in 2011 ) * 31 - Nolle Versyp , Flemish actor and translator (deceased in 2006 ) ; June * 2 - Vladimir Goloebnitsji , Soviet-Russian / Ukrainian athlete * 2 - Jean Nelissen , Dutch sports journalist (deceased in 2010 ) * 4 - Bruce Dern , American actor * 6 - Ferdinand van Altena , Dutch choreographer (deceased in 2006 ) * 6 - Marcus Heeresma , Dutch writer (deceased in 1991 ) * 6 - Malangatana Ngwenya , Mozambican painter, poet and politician briefly (deceased in 2011 ) * 6 - Levi Stubbs , American lead singer of the Four Tops (deceased in 2008 ) * 8 - Kenneth Wilson , American physicist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2013 ) * 11 - Brian Whitehouse , British racing driver * 12 - Hilde De Cort , Belgian athlete * 13 - Jacques Lagroye , French historian (deceased in 2009 ) * 15 - Claude Brasseur , French actor * 16 - Fred Oster , Dutch television presenter * 16 - August Willemsen , Dutch writer and translator (deceased in 2007 ) * 18 - Ronald Venetiaan , Surinamese poet and politician * 20 - Wiek Röling , Dutch architect (deceased in 2011 ) * 21 - Tom Voûte , Dutch pediatric (deceased in 2008 ) * 22 - Kris Kristofferson , American songwriter, singer and actor * 23 - Jan Hoet , Flemish art expert and museum director * 25 - Rik Andries , Flemish actor * 26 - Haye Thomas , Dutch television journalist and foreign correspondent (deceased in 1996 ) * 30 - Flemming Flindt , Danish ballet dancer (deceased in 2009 ) ; July * 2 - Rex Gildo , German actor and crooner (deceased in 1999 ) * 2 - Omar Suleiman , Egyptian politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 5 - Piet French , Dutch footballer * 5 - Richard E. Stearns , American computer scientist * 6 - Floyd Abrams , American lawyer * 6 - Skip Voogd , Dutch radio DJ and music journalist * 7 - Jo Siffert , Swiss racing driver (deceased in 1971 ) * 16 - Cees Koch , Dutch athlete * 19 - Nahum Stelmach , Israeli footballer (deceased in 1999 ) * 20 - David Cargill , Scottish footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 20 - Frank Leeflang , Surinamese lawyer, diplomat and politician * 24 - Ruth Buzzi , American actress (including The Carol Burnett Show ) * 26 - Alex Cassiers , Flemish actor * 26 - Mary Millar , British actress and singer (deceased in 1998 ) * 26 - Ronald Thielman , American composer, trombonist and music educator * 29 - Elizabeth Dole , American politician * 31 - Boniface Alexandre , President of Haiti ; August * 1 - William Donald Hamilton , British biologist (deceased in 2000 ) * 1 - Helge Hurum , Norwegian composer * 1 - Yves Saint Laurent , Italian fashion designer (deceased in 2008 ) * 3 - Juvénal Habyarimana , the Rwandan president (deceased in 1994 ) * 3 - Vice Vukov , Croatian singer and politician (deceased in 2008 ) * 4 - Roland Lomme , Flemish television presenter (deceased in 2006 ) * 6 - Dražan Jerković , Croatian footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 13 - Schelto Patijn , Dutch politician and former mayor of Amsterdam (deceased in 2007 ) * 15 - Lothar Buchmann , German football player and coach * 17 - Floyd Red Crow Westerman , American singer and actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 18 - Robert Redford , American actor and director * 28 - Hideki Shirakawa , Japanese chemist and Nobel Prize winner * 29 - John McCain , US senator and presidential candidate * 31 - Rik Clerckx , Belgian athlete (deceased in 1985 ) ; September * 4 - Carlos Griguol , Argentinian footballer and coach * 5 - André Hottenhuis , Twente Dutch-language expert (deceased in 2008 ) * 7 - Brian Hart , British racing driver * 7 - Buddy Holly , American singer (deceased in 1959 ) * 12 - Michael Posner , American psychologist * 16 - Frits Niessen , Dutch politician * 19 - Al Oerter , American athlete (deceased in 2007 ) * 20 - Salvador Reyes , Mexican footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 21 - Dickey Lee (1936), American singer and songwriter * 24 - Jim Henson , American Muppet puppeteer, producer and director (deceased in 1990 ) * 26 - Winnie Mandela , former wife of Nelson Mandela * 27 - Don Cornelius , host of American television programs and also producer (deceased in 2012 ) * 27 - Lars Erstrand , Swedish vibraphonist (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Silvio Berlusconi , Italian entrepreneur and politician ; October * 1 - Duncan Edwards , English footballer (deceased in 1958 ) * 1 - Walter Pichler , Austrian architect and sculptor (deceased in 2012 ) * 3 - Steve Reich , American composer * 4 - Cynthia McLeod , Surinamese author * 5 - Vaclav Havel , Czech statesman and writer (deceased in 2011 ) * 10 - Gerhard Ertl , German chemist and Nobel Prize winner * 13 - Pannalal Parmessar , Surinamese politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 14 - Hans Kraay sr. , Dutch footballer and commentator * 17 - Hazem al-Beblawi , Egyptian economist and politician * 18 - Gerrit Bals , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 19 - James Bevel , American civil rights activist (deceased in 2008 ) * 23 - Kees Buurman , Dutch radio journalist, radio producer and radio play director (deceased in 2007 ) * 24 - Jacco van Renesse , Dutch operetta singer and radio presenter (deceased in 2008 ) * 24 - Bill Wyman , British bassist of The Rolling Stones * 25 - Martin Gilbert , British historian * 25 - Willem Wilmink , Dutch poet, writer and singer (deceased in 2003 ) * 28 - Charlie Daniels , American singer, fiddler and guitarist * 31 - Michael Landon , American actor (deceased in 1991 ) ; November * 1 - Alejandro Doria , Argentine director (deceased in 2009 ) * 3 - Roy Emerson , Australian tennis player * 4 - Didier Ratsiraka , Madagascan President ( 1975 - 1993 and 1997 - 2002 ) * 5 - Uwe Seeler , German footballer * 5 - Ivan Stambolić , Serbian politician (deceased in 2000 ) * 7 - Jaap Stobbe , Dutch actor * 9 - Mary Travers , American singer and songwriter (deceased in 2009 ) * 14 - Guy Ignolin , French cyclist (deceased in 2011 ) * 15 - Wolf Biermann , German poet and singer * 18 - Erik Tjon Kie Sim , Surinamese politician and contractor (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Ante Žanetić , Croatian footballer * 21 - Ans Willemse-van der Ploeg , Dutch politician * 28 - Mario Rubio Vazquez , Mexican soccer referee ; December * 8 - David Carradine , American actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 11 - Hans van den Broek , Dutch politician ( CDA ), Minister of Foreign Affairs and EU -commissaris * 12 - Iolanda Balas , Romanian athlete * 14 - Norberto Menendez , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 1994 ) * 15 - Geert Kocks , Dutch linguist (deceased in 2003 ) * 17 - Frank Martinus Arion , Dutch Antilles writer * 17 - Jorge Mario Bergoglio , Argentinian, appointed on March 13, 2013 Pope Francis * 18 - Harry Bild , Swedish footballer * 18 - Cor Jaring , Dutch photographer (deceased in 2013 ) * 22 - Héctor Elizondo , American actor * 23 - Claude Coppens , Belgian pianist and composer * 25 - Ismail Merchant , Indian-British film producer (deceased in 2005 ) * 26 - Trevor Taylor , British racing driver (deceased in 2010 ) * 29 - Mary Tyler Moore , American actress * 30 - Theo Kley , Dutch artist ; exact date unknown * Oscar Hagerman , Mexican architect * Claudia Roden , Egyptian-British gastronome * William Symor , Dutch hero of the Bijlmer (deceased in 2008 ) Deceased [ edit ] Ivan Pavlov deceased February 27, 1936 Fouad I of Egypt deceased on April 28, 1936 ; January * 3 - Jorge Brown (55), Argentine footballer * 3 - Jules Destrée (72), Belgian politician and writer * 7 - August Falise (60), Dutch artist * 17 - Shapurji Saklatvala (62), Indian-British politician * 18 - French Blaauw (75), Dutch conservationist * 18 - Rudyard Kipling (70), British author and poet * 18 - Edzard Tjarda of Stark Stachouwer (76), Dutch director * 19 - John Schilthuizen (36), Dutch actor * 20 - Andries Bonger (74), Dutch art collector * 20 - George V (70), King of the United Kingdom (1910-1935) * 20 - Jarl Öhman (44), Finnish footballer and football coach * 31 - Georgios Kondylis (56), Greek soldier and politician ; February * 4 - Wilhelm Gustloff (41), German politician * 5 - Hugo Krabbe (79), Dutch jurist * 8 - Charles Curtis (76), American politician * 12 - Otto Eduard Joseph Maria Baron Hövell to Westerflier (58), Dutch director * 26 - Leendert Bouman (66), Dutch psychiatrist and neurologist * 26 - Makato Saito (77), Japanese soldier and politician * 26 - Korekiyo Takahashi (81), Japanese politician * 26 - Jotaro Watanabe (61?), Japanese military * 27 - Ivan Pavlov (86), Russian physiologist and psychologist * 29 - Charles Nicolle (70), French bacteriologist ; March * 11 - David Beatty (65), British soldier * 18 - Eleftherios Venizelos (71), Greek politician * 19 - Martin Heuckeroth (82), Dutch musician and composer * 21 - Aleksandr Glazunov (73), Russian composer * 31 - Karl Hoffmann (63), Czechoslovak violinist ; April * 1 - Johan van Eerde (65), Dutch ethnologist * 3 - Bruno Hauptmann (40), U.S. abductor * 8 - Robert Bárány (60), Austrian physician * 10 - Leopold von Hoesch (54), German diplomat * 13 - Konstantinos Demertzis (about 58), sitting Prime Minister of Greece * 14 - Henry Chéron (68), French politician * 17 - Charles Ruijs the Beerenbrouck (62), Dutch politician * 18 - Otto Respighi Rini (57), Italian composer * 27 - Frederick August Stoett (72), Dutch literary * 28 - Fouad I (68), King of Egypt (1922-1936) * 29 - Florentius Marinus Wibauthuis (76), Dutch politician * 30 - Tired van der Steur (65), Dutch philanthropist (wife of Pa van der Steur ) ; May * 4 - Ludwig von Falkenhausen (90), German soldier, Governor General of Belgium (1917-1918) * 8 - Oswald Spengler (56), German philosopher * 14 - Edmund Allenby (75), British soldier * 17 - John Jansen (68), Dutch archbishop * 17 - Nahum Sokolow (77), Polish Zionist * 17 - Panagis Tsaldaris (about 67), Greek politician ; June * 3 - Arie van Hengel (50), Dutch banker * 9 - Luigi Boccardo (75), Italian priest and founder Blessed order * 14 - Gilbert Keith Chesterton (62), British writer * 16 - Isidore Weiss (59), French dammer * 18 - Maksim Gorki (68), Russian writer * 21 - Bernhard von Bülow (51), German politician * 21 - Flor La Roche (about 49), Belgian actor * 22 - Moritz Schlick (54), German philosopher * 23 - Frans Coenen (70), Dutch writer * 25 - Jan Veder Hoyte (90), Dutch banker * 26 - Christiaan Snouck (79), Dutch Arabist * 27 - Theodore Matthieu Ketelaar (72), Dutch politician ; July * 2 - Lionel Phillips (80), British mining magnate * 8 - Georgi Chicherin (63) Soviet-Russian politician * 10 - Abraham Berge (84), Norwegian politician * 11 - Baron Edouard Rolin JAEQUEMYNS (73), Belgian lawyer * 12 - Jose Castillo (35), Spanish military * 13 - Jose Calvo Sotelo (43), Spanish politician * 15 - Richard Dixon Oldham (77), English geologist and seismologist * 18 - La Argentina (45), Spanish dancer * 20 - Jose Sanjurjo (64), Spanish military * 24 - Georg Michaelis (78), German politician ; August * 2 - Louis Bleriot (64), French aviation pioneer * 12 - Charles Benoist (75), French politician * 15 - Grazia Deledda (64), Italian writer * 18 - Albertus Antonie Nijland (67), Dutch astronomer * 19 - Federico García Lorca (38), Spanish poet * 20 - Edward Weston (86), British American chemist and electrician * 23 - Juliette Adam (99), French writer * 23 - Thomas Cullinan (74), South African mining magnate and politician ; September * 5 - French Hulle Mans (57), Dutch writer * 5 - Gustave Kahn (76), French poet * 14 - Ossip Gabrilowitsch (58), Russian-American pianist and conductor * 16 - Jean-Baptiste Charcot (69), French Arctic explorer * 16 - Alexandros Zaimis (80), Greek politician * 17 - Karl Buresch (57), Austrian politician * 17 - Fernando de Rosa (about 38), Italian terrorist * 22 - Rafael Salazar Alonso (around 41), Spanish politician * 24 - AWJJ Baron Nagell (84), Dutch director * 25 - Pierre Carniti , Italian politician and trade unionist ; October * 5 - Lu Xun (55), Chinese writer * 5 - Jan Jacob Slauerhoff (38), Dutch poet and novelist * 6 - Gyula Gömbös (49), sitting Prime Minister of Hungary * 11 - Antonio José Martínez Palacios (34), Spanish composer * 15 - Benno von Achenbach (75), founder of the rules of carriage driving * 28 - Richard O'Ferrall (81), Surinamese teacher, writer and politician ; November * 2 - John Tonckens (73), Dutch politician * 7 - Karl Wetaschek (76), Austrian composer and conductor * 15 - Gerard Johan Staal (66), Dutch colonial administrator * 17 - Alexandros Papanastasiou (60), Greek politician * 18 - Roger Salengro (46), French politician * 20 - Buenaventura Durruti (40), Spanish anarchists leader * 20 - Jose Antonio Primo de Rivera (33), Spanish politician * 22 - Louis Apol (86), Dutch painter * 27 - Basil Zaharoff (87), French arms dealer * 30 - Frank Luns (50), Dutch theater director * 30 - Johan Turi (82), Norwegian (Saami) writer ; December * 3 - Dick van der Leeuw (41), Dutch manager and hobby kite * 3 - Julius Schrey (65), Belgian conductor * 10 - Luigi Pirandello (69), Italian writer * 14 - Vihtori Kosola (52), Finnish politician * 14 - Sven Schol Other (76), Swedish singer * 18 - Kees Hofker (50), Dutch photojournalist * 27 - Hans von Seeckt (70), German General * 30 - Bernard Diamant (64), Dutch conductor * 31 - Miguel de Unamuno (72), Spanish (Basque) writer ; exact date unknown * Ada Bodart , Belgian war heroine * Nicanor Padilla , Filipino physician and politician Weather Extremes in Belgium * March 31 : Warmest March decade of the century, with an average temperature of 12.3 ° C. * April 1 : Tornado causes damage in the region of Ingelmunster, West Flanders. * June 1 : Minimum temperature of 0.3 ° C in Uccle. * June 21 : Maximum temperature in Ostend: 33.6 ° C. * June 29 : Two tornadoes cause serious damage in the region of Mouscron and Eeklo. * July : July with highest number of days with precipitation: 29 (normally 17). * September 27 : Maximum temperature to 4.4 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * October 6 : Earliest frost of the century in Uccle, along with October 6, 1912: minimum temperature at -0.6 ° C. * October 7 : Maxima temperature to 10.6 ° C and 4.5 ° C in Ostend in Wardin (Bastogne). * October 11 : General frost in Belgium: -0.4 ° C in Ostend, -2.2 ° C in Forges (Chimay), -4.8 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions See also * Science in 1936 * Film in 1936 * Category:1936